


ngambek

by kaptenpelangi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptenpelangi/pseuds/kaptenpelangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada kalanya, Hayama Kotaro ngambek hingga males membalas pesan dari Miyaji Yuuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ngambek

Ada kalanya, Hayama Kotaro enggan membalas pesan dari Miyaji Yuuya—

  Hayama Kotaro menatap layar ponsel miliknya. Sendari tadi, ponselnya terus-terusan berbunyi, menerima pesan dari nomor yang sama. Nomor dari orang yang menyebalkan baginya (untuk saat ini).

  Malas. Hayama benar-benar malas membalas pesannya—jangankan membalas, diread aja ogah banget. Sang small forward Rakuzan itu mengembuskan napas, lama-lama ponselnya bisa lemot! Apa orang yang mengiriminya pesan tidak tahu bahwa dia sibuk?

(... ah, Hayama lupa, setiap hari Minggu, dia enggak punya kesibukkan selain main basket, tidur, dan makan.)

  Ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya, melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari ponsel yang dipegangnya. Dengan pelan, ia bergumam, "Yuuya enggak peka."

—yaitu saat dirinya ngambek akan ketidakpekaan sang kapten Shuutoku.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
